La jugada definitiva
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: No hay peor acto de villanía que aquel se me comete en el nombre del "amor". Y Harley estaba dispuesto a jugárselo todo con tal de vengarse de May... ¡Así ella se tuviese que enamorar de él! Cookieshipping / Contestshipping.
1. El plan maestro

El público explotaba de emoción con, lo que fácilmente se podría llamar, una de las mejores exhibiciones de la temporada. No sólo sorprendía que uno de los participantes estuviese empleando un pokémon que la mayoría consideraba una "horrible molestia de primavera" de manera tan magistral, casi mágica; también el entusiasmo que denotaba su rival, dándolo todo para no perder. La mirada atónita de la muchedumbre se encontraba fija en el marcador, donde la diferencia de puntos era bastante notoria, hasta que la voz del curioso coordinador robó toda su atención.

—¡Cariño, hora del gran final! ¡Termina esto con 'giga impacto'!

Mothim voló al techo del estadio para poder ganar impulso. Frente a los reflectores, se podía observar su tenebrosa silueta oscura, presagiando un trágico final a su oponente[1]. Sin miedo a nada, comenzó a girar como la hélice de una turbina; a la par que, de sus alas, se desprendía un polvillo rojo que hacían de su aleteo una danza mortal. Aquella aterradora demostración de poder le restó una significativa cantidad a su ya precaria barra de puntos. Su contrincante tenía todas las de perder. El pokémon, un fino Glaceon de aterciopeladas patitas, se encontraba herido y envenenado sobre el escenario; no había modo de que pudiese escapar de un ataque tan poderoso.

Ella lo sabía.

Ella tenía sobre sus hombros todo el peso del mundo, pero también tenía el de la experiencia de sus victorias y derrotas pasadas. Tenía la confianza de sus viejos y nuevos amigos. Tenía en su mente grabadas frases como: "¡Nunca te rindas!" o "¡Una batalla no se acaba hasta el final!". Fiel a esos principios de su viejo mentor, dejó el temor de lado y se plantó con todo para dar una orden a su compañero.

—¡Glaceon, usa 'ventisca' a toda potencia! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo!

El pokémon azulado lazó una poderosa ráfaga helada dándole de lleno, pero venía con tanta fuerza que el ataque no logró detenerlo. Su entrenadora seguía animándole a seguir atacando a todo pulmón. Al instante, comenzó a formarse escarcha sobre las alas de Mothim ya que su forma de girar empeoraba el frío del ataque. La capa de hielo comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que, a unos escasos centímetros del hocico de Glaceon, el pokémon bicho había quedado transformado en un bloque de hielo que cayó de golpe al piso.

—¡Mothim ya no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora de este combate no es otra más que la asombrosa May!

El agudo grito que lanzó Harley, acompañado de un par de palabras altisonantes y patadas al piso, fue opacado por completo por las ovaciones del público. Estaba furioso, le importaba un sembradío de bayas que aquella exhibición sólo fuese de demostración para un evento público de la ciudad y que ambos tuviesen ya sus cinco listones, lo mataba el hecho de haber perdido de esa manera estando tan cerca de ganar. Encima, era su tercera derrota consecutiva; comenzaba a pensar su vida transcurría en una especie de show televisivo donde May era la protagonista y, por ello, los productores le daban el poder de ganar siempre por más ridícula o increíble que fuese la situación. Y claro está… él, como el villano principal, nunca podía quedarse con el crédito que le correspondía.

Asqueado por el ambiente festivo, salió del recinto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. De haberse encontrado en una gran ciudad, hubiese podido desahogar sus penas en un antro de mala muerte, pero Pastoria era más un pueblo grande donde la diversión era ir a cazar Croagunk al pantano. Maldijo todo lo que su vocabulario le permitió mientras caminaba a las afueras de la ciudad hasta toparse con un frondoso árbol. No estaba de humor para lidiar con gente y prefirió echarse a su sombra antes de buscar algún hotel decente. Ya casi había conciliado el sueño cuando un ruido lo sacó de su ensoñación: se trataba de una pareja entrenando con sus pokémon.

La chica precisamente tenía a una de esas ranas mientras que su pareja portaba a un Glameow. Croagunk lanzaba un par de puñetazos mientras el gato esquivaba, nada digno de ver. Estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando un particular detalle llamó su atención. El joven ordenó a su pokémon lanzar 'cola de acero'; instintivamente, el otro pokémon ya había cargado una 'puya nociva' y sólo faltaba la orden de su entrenadora para asestar el golpe y terminar con el combate. Esa orden nunca llegó. El pokémon se dejó recibir el golpe haciéndolo retroceder. A continuación, fue la chica quien interrumpió el combate.

—Blank, amor, no cabe duda que has mejorado muchísimo —exclamó cordialmente.

—D…¿¡De verdad lo crees, Trickie!?

—¡Claro que sí! Si sigues así, un día serás un gran entrenador, bomboncito.

Y mientras los entrenadores procedieron con su ritual de amor, Harley sólo se tapó el rostro con su gorro para que no se fuese a morir de diabetes viendo tanta cursilería.

—¡Váyanse a un hotel, maldita sea! —Alcanzó a gritar, aunque para su fortuna ya se encontraban muy lejos como para ser oído.

De un segundo a otro, comenzó a reírse como loco.

—¡Claro, es obvio que la tonta se dejó ganar! Tenía tiempo de sobra para esquivar el ataque. ¿Y por qué? Por… ¿Amor? —Su carcajada debió oírse a tres pueblos de distancia—. ¡Pero qué soberana estupidez! ¿¡Es que acaso no saben que eso del amor es sólo un invento para venderle libros mediocres a los adolescentes!?

Comenzó a recordar frases como: "Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado", "el amor no conoce fronteras" o "el amor es la cura de todos los males" y cada una de ellas le parecía más ridícula que la anterior. También, de lo mucho que había escuchado que la gente cambiaba "por amor", como si tal cosa fuese posible.

—¡Ni siquiera May es tan tonta como para creerse esas tarugadas!

Y estando a punto de caer presa del sueño, espabiló y pegó un salto.

—¡Momento! ¡Sí lo es!

La idea le había venido como una epifanía y no pudo contener el sonreír diabólicamente. Sabía de sobra que aquella mocosa que tanto odiaba era de las que se dejaba llevar más por el corazón que por la cabeza. Sabía también que en ese corazón tenía un nombre grabado desde hace mucho, por más que ella quisiera negarlo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ese nombre fuese sustituido por el suyo?

¿Qué pasaría si lograba que May se "enamorase" de _él_?

No sería una tarea fácil, le había mentido lo suficiente como para que ya no le creyese a la primera (o la segunda, o la tercera…) y que harían falta más que un par de palabras bonitas para poderla tener en sus garras y posteriormente hacerla polvo.

Pero también sabía que podía usar _ese_ incidente a su favor para poder _hacerla suya_ si hacía falta.

Posiblemente era el plan más estúpido que se le había ocurrido. Por eso mismo, podía llegar a funcionar. Y si lo hacía, si en verdad lo lograba…

—Voy a hacer que _yo_ sea en lo único que pienses, cariño. Y cuando te tenga… —su voz comenzaba a sonar más grave y siniestra—, voy a destrozarte tanto que no querrás saber nada del mundo de la coordinación ni de tus tonterías del amor y la amistad.

Entonces comenzó a reírse como diva en pasarela más que como villano tratando de conquistar el mundo. Un niño que paseaba cerca se espantó tanto de verlo que comenzó a llorar mientras que su madre sólo le decía "no mires y sigue caminando".

Y con una mano puesta en la cintura, moviendo las caderas y tarareando una alegre canción se retiró a diseñar su plan maestro.

* * *

[1] En algunas culturas, las polillas son un símbolo de muerte.


	2. Como en un cuento de hadas

De los muchos adjetivos calificativos que podían atribuírsele a May, el de "madrugador" no era uno de ellos. No despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol ya eran lo suficientemente intensos como para atravesar las cortinas de su habitación en el Centro Pokémon. Tras un par de estiramientos, se levantó y abrió la ventana. Miró el paisaje y sonrió.

Sinnoh era una región muy fría, llena de valles y montañas nevadas, cosas completamente exóticas para alguien que viene de un lugar tropical. Recordó el primer día en que llegó a uno de los puertos de la zona oeste, cerca de Snowpoint, donde antes de emprender su viaje tuvo que pasar a una boutique a comprar un abrigo rojo, unos mayones térmicos negros (porque con ese frío ni de broma iba a andar sólo con el abrigo encima) y un par de botas rosas, además de una bufanda blanca muy suave pero que sólo se ponía cuando visitaba lugares realmente helados. El conjunto venía con un gorro, pero prefirió usar su vieja pañoleta roja para no perder su propio porte.

Por eso, ver un paisaje tan primaveral le llenó de dicha; le recordaba lo cálido de Hoenn y lo hermoso que es ver a humanos y pokémon gozando las bondades del sol, un prado verde y un cielo infinitamente azul. Aquel paisaje parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Uno que empezaría así:

 _Había una vez, en una lejana región, una bella princesa que amaba a los pokémon, los dulces y viajar. La princesa estaba enamorada de un príncipe azul… verde, mejor dicho… pero éste no correspondía sus sentimientos. Así que la doncella emprendió un viaje por su cuenta para cumplir una promesa que le hizo al príncipe y con ello ganar su amor._

May pudo haber fantaseado mucho más, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que llegar a Pueblo Valor para la próxima semana y así reencontrarse con sus amigos Drew y Solidad. Si atravesaba la Ruta 213 podía llegar hasta con tiempo de sobra para ir disfrutando el paisaje mientras entrenaba en el camino.

Cerró el puño mientras lo acerba a su pecho, esa sensación de pensar en sus seres queridos alejaba los sentimientos de soledad y nostalgia que la achacaban constantemente y esperaba que nada pudiese arrebatarle ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

Aunque sabía que todo cuento de hadas tenía una bruja. ¡Y la de su historia sí que era malvada y horrible!

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando notó algo inusual: en el florero que estaba sobre la repisa cercana a la puerta había un tulipán negro. No recordaba que hubiese algo colocado ahí el día que se hospedó, pero tal vez se trataba de alguna clase de servicio a la habitación o simplemente a la enfermera le gustaba poner flores por todo el lugar.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y antes de que llegara a la entrada fue interrumpida por la Enfermera Joy.

—Disculpa, tú eres May, ¿verdad? —La joven castaña respondió afirmativamente—. Me solicitaron entregarte esto.

La enfermera le acercó un fino sobre color rojo lleno de coloridos detalles.

—¿Y quién lo manda?

—No pude verlo bien, era un sujeto encapuchado. Tan pronto como apareció, alzó la voy y dijo: "Entréguele esto a la coordinadora May" y desapareció.

Más que a un relato romántico sonaba a uno de terror. ¿De qué se trataría todo eso? May abrió el sobre, desdobló la hoja y leyó su contenido. Estaba escrito en una bonita y elegante caligrafía cursiva:

 _Mi querida May:_

 _Todo el tiempo pienso en ti, en tu hermosa figura brillando como el sol y en tu mirada que me lleva a un rincón del cielo._

 _Tu admirador secreto. XoXo._

May estaba más roja que el tapizado del Centro, era lo más romántico que alguien le había dicho desde aquel día en el jardín de niños en que un compañerito le dijo que ella era más dulce que su almuerzo. La pregunta ahora era: ¿Quién le había mandado la carta? Sería… No, por más que lo deseara sabía que ese no era su estilo. Por otro lado, si se trataba de otro chico, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué pensaría Drew si le comentaba del asunto?

Eso no impidió que, por un momento, se pusiera a cuchichear y a restregarse la carta en la cara mientras se sentía la protagonista de una novela de amor. Salió del Centro Pokémon con un "buena suerte y felicidades" de parte de la enfermera. Quizá allá fuera le esperaba su amor verdadero.

Por desgracia, lo que le aguardaba unos metros más adelante sólo eran problemas.

Apenas unos pasos fuera se estampó de lleno con algo… alguien, mejor dicho.

—¡Auch! ¡Ay, lo siento, es que no me fije en…!

—Parece que la señorita Tentacruel iba pensando en la inmortalidad del Krabby, como siempre.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —Gritó con disgusto.

—Cielo, ya deberías cambiar de cirujano plástico, parece que esta vez el relleno te lo pusieron en la cabeza o, de a perdida, ponte lentes.

—¡Harley, eres un…! —Bufó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le salía humo de la cabeza, y él no pudo evitar reírse a costa suya.

—Parece que alguien está tan ciega de 'amorsh' que no pudo notar mi hermosa presencia —dijo mientras sostenía el sobrecito que acababa de recibir. Al verlo, May se puso de puntillas para intentar arrebatárselo. Sorprendentemente, esta vez Harley no opuso resistencia y pudo recuperarlo fácilmente.

—¡E-Eso no es asunto tuyo! A-Además, ¿qué te hace creer que se trata de…? ¡De una carta de amor!

—¡Ay, bizcochito! ¿He mencionado que me _fascina_ que seas así de transparente? ¡Me encanta ver esa carita como baya tamate! —Le confesó mientras apretaba uno de sus mofletes—. Dime, Tent, ¿quién es el pobre desafortunado que cayó en tus viscosos tentáculos? Recuerdo que ese mal vestido que tenía un Dusclops te tenía bien puesto el ojo. ¡Ese pequeño imitador! ¿O acaso por fin el bobo del Pikachu ya piensa en otra cosa aparte de comer y de pelear?

—Y… ¡Y eso a ti qué te importa!

Cual Seviper escurridizo, puso su dedo índice bajo el mentón de May y la miró como asechando a su presa.

—¿No será del lechiguín, verdad? —May tragó saliva y lo único que pudo hacer fue negar muy lentamente con la cabeza—. Habla, ¿quién crees que te pudo haber escrito esto?

La coordinadora comenzó a parpadear, en verdad nadie le venía a la mente, pero ese era un asunto que no quería tratar con él.

—Pues… seguramente se trata de un chico apuesto, inteligente y de buenos valores, no como tú —le contestó mientras le sacaba la lengua. Aunque Harley no pudo evitar arquear la ceja con disgusto, pronto volvió a poner una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí May, claro, como si hubiese que ser un genio para tomar una canción cualquiera, modificar un poco la letra[1] y escribir una cursilería como… como… ah, ya se: "Todo el tiempo pienso en ti, en tu hermosa figura brillando como el sol y en tu mirada que me lleva a un rincón del cielo".

May abrió los ojos como platos. Juraba que no había tenido tiempo para ver el interior del sobre. Exigió saber cómo lo sabía. Harley sonrió de mejilla a mejilla.

—Porque yo lo escribí.

La imagen mental que May se había hecho de su apuesto príncipe ahora se transformaba en la de la bruja de su historia de amor. Se infló como un Jigglypuff y dio un pisotón.

—¡Harley, eres una persona horrible! ¡¿Por qué crees que puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!? Un día, alguien va a jugar con los tuyos ¡y ya verás lo terrible que se siente!

¿Jugar con _sus_ sentimientos? ¡Qué tontería! Él era quien siempre tenía el control y no iba a dejar que eso cambiase. _Jamás_.

Y eso se lo iba a dejar más que claro. Se acercó como fantasma a la pequeña coordinadora, agachó un poco su cuerpo para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de su oído y su mirada quedara completamente cubierta por su gorro.

—¡Oh! Qué raro. Yo no he mencionado en ningún momento que estuviera jugando cuando escribí eso.

May quedó paralizada como si hubiesen empleado 'deslumbrar' en ella. Una gota de sudor en frío le recorrió la nunca. Entonces sintió cómo tomaban su mentón con fuerza e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—¿No crees que era muy _obvio_? Me gustas, Tent.

Ella seguía sin poder moverse y en silencio, aunque con esa voz tan… ¿sensual? era difícil no reaccionar de alguna manera.

—¡Y sólo por tiempo limitado te ofrezco que seas mi linda noviesita! —Ahí perdió toda compostura y seriedad haciendo posesitas y ademanes—. Y mira que ya quisieran… uff, manigüis, uff…

Con ello, el hechizo se rompió. May…

Comenzó a reír.

—¡Ay, Harley! ¡De todas las jugarretas que me has hecho esta es la más tonta! —Carcajeaba casi a lágrima tendida—. ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado de mí? ¡Por favor!

—Oye…

—A decir verdad, comenzaba a pensar a que ti ni siquiera te gustaban las chicas…

—¡Oye! —¿Y a ella qué demonios le importaba con quién terminaba en la cama?—. Seré muy quimera-hombre, pero hombre a final de cuentas. ¿Quieres que te de una demostración[2]? —Preguntó sujetando a May por los hombros y amenazando con empezar a bajar las manos a saber a qué punto.

—Ya, ya, te creo eso —su afirmación seguía conservando un tono burlón—, ¡pero ni en un millón de años te creeré lo otro!

La fase uno había fracasado, como estaba previsto. Era momento de subir otro peldaño.

—Ay, mujer de poca fé, si quieres pruebas te las daré, y te darás cuenta que mi amor por ti quema más que el fuego de un Moltres —¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa frase? Seguramente de alguna revistucha que cogió mientras esperaba en la estética—. Son como tres días de camino hasta Pueblo Valor, pero verás cómo se nos pasa el tiempo como agua si vamos juntos, como la pareja feliz y disfuncional que somos.

Ni siquiera la dejó gritar, la tomó de la mano de una forma alocada y desenfrenada, y la llevó arrastrando hasta el final del pueblo. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, horrible y doloroso. Para los dos.

* * *

[1] Soñé de Zoé.

[2] La autora quisiera ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pero tiene dignidad o algo así


	3. 1001 maneras de (no) triunfar en el amor

Como había dicho antes, el amor no era más que un truco de la mercadotecnia para vender literatura basura a adolescentes confundidos. Por supuesto, él iba a ser una excepción a la regla ya que sólo había comprado ese manual con fines de… investigación científica.

No es que pudiera fiarse mucho de un libro firmado bajo el nombre artístico de "El Brokas" pero… ¿Qué tenía por perder?

* * *

Había un aroma agradable en el ambiente. Olía a miel y manzanilla. El campo de flores no tenía fin y el estar ahí, rodeada de vegetación que fácilmente le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, le hacía olvidar que horas atrás se le había aparecido el mismísimo diablo con disfraz de Cacturne diciéndole incoherencias como que le gustaba y que quería que fuese su novia. Más aterrador aún fue cuando se puso a gritar por todo el pueblo cosas que en alguna dimensión debían ser piropos y halagos con su chillona voz.

¿Por qué le hacía esas cosas? ¿Qué terrible pecado cometió en su vida pasada para que en esta tuviese que lidiar con alguien como Harley? No recordaba haberle faltado al respeto, no a propósito. El problema es que él todo se lo tomaba a mal: Le decías algo bueno y se enojaba; no le decías nada y era aún peor. Tampoco entendía por qué parecía tan ensimismado con ella ya que con Drew o Solidad a penas y sostenía un par palabras cuando se veían.

"¿ _No crees que era muy obvio_?"

No, no lo era y se negaba a aceptar que esa fuese la verdad tras sus actos. Miró a su alrededor y no detectó nada que fuese sospechoso. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro largo y tendido esperando a que, mágicamente, todos sus problemas desaparecieran.

Lo verdaderamente mágico era el cómo había salido por entre las flores sujetándola con una mano y con la otra ofreciéndole un ramo de tulipanes negros como aquel que había visto en el Centro Pokémon (momento, ¿había entrado a su habitación mientras dormía? ¡Oh, Arceus!).

—Unas flores bellas para una dama… eh… tierna —¿Se estaba esforzando si quiera? ¡Qué más daba! Las aceptó de mala gana. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inhaló su perfume. Aquel acto le recordaba todos los buenos momentos en Hoenn y Kanto donde aquel chico de cabello verde le regalaba rosas. Oh, Drew… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Los tulipanes olían particularmente bien, bastante mejor de lo que se esperaba. Tenían una esencia dulce, como de caramelo.

A los Combee que la rodearon también les gustaba el aroma…

Los gritos de dolor y desesperación de May fueron opacados por la sórdida carcajada de Harley que veía todo a la distancia. Sabía que su propia interpretación de "regale dulces flores a su dulce dama" le iba a complicar bastante más la tarea, pero…

¡Quítenmelos, quítenmelos! ¡Ah, Harley, de verdad eres un…! ¡Ay, el dolor, el dolor!

Su sufrimiento era como miel en su paladar.

* * *

"Al corazón se llega por el estómago" era una frase bien conocida, y él sabía que May se la tomaba muy pero MUY en serio. Tanto así que cuando la invitó a comer al famoso Chalet Alpino de la Ruta 213 ella no se negó, en parte porque le aterraba la idea de que Harley fuese a ofrecerle una "cena romántica" preparada por él… con laxantes y todo. Igual estaba el hecho de que se moría de hambre y a la comida no le podía decir que no.

Había gente y sólo una mesa para dos en el centro de todo, ¡qué horror! Tan pronto como llegó un mesero de cabello relamido y nariz respingada a dejar las cartas, regresó para tomar la orden.

—Tráigame una ensalada de bayas dulces con salsa mil islas. A la niña, una de hojas de Oddish y dos tés verdes, sin azúcar, por favor.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo no… espere, ¡las cartas! —Ahora sí estaba enojada, NADIE se mete con ella y la comida—. ¡Harley! ¿Por qué has ordenado por mí? ¿¡Y cómo que niña!?

—Porque eres mi invitada, por lo tanto, yo decido el menú; además, si comes como Snorlax te vas a poner peor que el que tienes, y mira que desde aquí se te notan los kilos de más.

—Primera, no es así como funciona la cosa. Segunda… ¡No… estoy… GORDA! Y tercera, ¡que te quede claro que soy toda una mujer!

—Qué tengas los pechos de una no quiere decir que lo seas, cariño.

Aunque iba bien cubierta por su abrigo, instintivamente se tapó haciendo que Harley se riera como siempre lo hacía. Antes de haber podido llamar a su Blaziken para acabar con él, llegó el mesero a servir los platos y preguntó si iban a ordenar más. Sin que el coordinador pudiese reaccionar, May le arrebató la carta de las manos y con un amenazante tono de voz exclamó:

—Si tanto me consideras una niña… ¡Entonces quiero TODO el menú infantil!

—¿Disculpe, mademoiselle?

—He dicho… TODO… EL… MENÚ… INFANTIL.

—May —dijo Harley titubeando— ¿No estarás hablando en seri…?

—¡TODO! —Ese grito hubiese espantado al mismísimo Yveltal, así que al mesero no le quedó de otra más que atender el pedido.

El verdadero espectáculo aconteció al llegar los quince platos a la mesa. Unos tras otro eran devorados por la joven de Hoenn, aunque más parecía que se trataba de un pokémon salvaje que no había probado bocado en días, ni tampoco que conociera algo de modales, porque el tenedor y el cuchillo salieron volando después de haberse atragantado con los nugget en forma de Magikarp. La gente no podía evitar observar aquel espectáculo con repulsión. Las miradas también se clavaron como navajas en el insensato que había traído a la bestia a la mesa y, por más que intentó ocultar su vergüenza tras la carta, no pudo callar el grito agudo que lanzó cuando le llegó la cuenta y chirrido infernal cuando May le dijo que no cargaba ni un centavo con ella.

* * *

Antes de caer la noche, arribaron a un pequeño Centro Pokémon que servía como refugio a los montañistas que gustaban de escalar el acantilado que se encontraba varios kilómetros adelante. May estaba molida y necesita descansar con urgencia; tal vez él también estuviera cansado y, con suerte, se pudiera despertar un poco antes para perderle el rastro. En cuanto recibió la llave de su habitación corrió a encerrarse y a poner un taburete frente a la puerta. Al menos tendría una noche tranquila… o eso pensaba.

Cayó de inmediato sobre la almohada y comenzó a soñar con la victoria en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh. Por fin dejaría de ser una eterna princesa para coronarse como la reina de los concursos. A su lado, estarían sus mejores amigos y, por su puesto, su preciado príncipe felicitándole por su victoria. Él le acercaría una rosa y ella la recibiría con un sonrojo en su rostro. Entonces, por fin tendría el valor para decírselo: "Drew… tú me…"

Un sonido, algo así como un golpe, la sacó de su ensoñación. Se limpió la baba y se asomó por la ventana. Esperaba que fuera alguna rama o, en su defecto, un pokémon pájaro que hubiese perdido el rumbo intentando llegar a su nido. Pero bajo su balcón había algo salido de sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Yuju, May! Apuesto que nadie nunca antes te había traído serenata.

—Esto es… ridículo.

¡Y sí que se veía ridículo! Más que de costumbre… Había dejado su característico traje por uno mucho peor: En la cabeza un sombrero verde de ala ancha con un extremo doblado hacia arriba, con una cintilla color dorada y una enorme pluma roja; camisa color verde esmeralda de manga larga con rombos negros al frente; una capa negra exageradamente larga; unos cervantinos negros y unas mallas color musgo que terminaban con unos botines largos. Todo eso no era lo peor, el verdadero horror se reveló al momento de sacar una guitarra de fina caoba.

—Oh… no...

Y con la voz más desafinada que May había escuchado en su vida, Harley comenzó a recitar una serie de versos sin sentido alguno; eran frases con antónimos, metáforas absurdas que sólo trataban de rimar y la palabra amor cada tres estrofas. ¿A quién demonios le podía gustar eso[1]? Un Loudred gritando de dolor sonaba mejor.

Antes de terminar su primera actuación en vivo… ¡Splash! Un cubetazo de agua helada justo en la cabeza… con todo y cubeta.

—¡Piérdete y déjame dormir! —Vociferó azotando con todas sus fuerzas la ventana.

Se lanzó contra la cama y se tapó con una almohada esperando volver a conciliar el sueño. Y casi lo logra de no ser porque el ruido generado por el amplificador se escuchaba a kilómetros a la redonda. Más por la onda sonora que la hizo volar por los aires que por voluntad propia, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

Se llevó las manos a la cara de pena ajena.

—Si a mi galletita de jengibre le gustan las emociones fuertes, tengo justo lo que necesita.

Más que metalero del infierno parecía payaso con esas fachas: llevaba unos lentes oscuros (a plena luz de luna); se había hecho un permanente en el cabello dejándoselo como melena de Luxray ; chaleco abierto de cuero atascado de brillantina que dejaba al descubierto su falta de músculos; un cinturón con la hebilla en forma de Duskull; los pantalones más preocupantemente pegados que pudo encontrar y botas diseñadas para patear Tauros.

Al menos, su dominio con la guitarra eléctrica era bastante mejor que el de su voz, pero el ruido era mil veces peor ya que May odiaba esa clase de música. Para su beneplácito, también lo hacían los pokémon que vivían a los alrededores que se lanzaron contra Harley por osar interrumpir su sueño…

* * *

Amaneció en esa esquina del mundo y la joven de ojos azulinos despertó al quinto timbrazo del reloj; debía moverse de prisa y huir de su cazador. Asomó la cabeza de habitación en habitación, pero no vio a nadie más. Fue bastante precavida al salir, primero un pasito silencioso y luego otro… y estaba fuera. ¡Por fin! ¡Bendita libertad! Si se apuraba, recuperaría el tiempo perdido y podría llegar lo más pronto a Pueblo Valor. Continuó su viaje, esperaba poder llegar a la bahía que se encontraba en el entronque que la llevaría al pueblo y ahí podría tomar un pequeño descanso para olvidarse de su peor pesadilla.

Una brisa como salida de la nada empezó a soplar, haciendo que un papel se le estampase de lleno en la cara. Agarró la nota y vio que tenía algo escrito:

 _"_ _Eres como un caramelo raro: me llevas a otro nivel"._

—Ay… no.

Al momento de desechar el papelito, otro exactamente igual se le pegó al rostro. Volvió a repetir la operación:

 _"_ _Me recuerdas a Deoxys: pareces de otro mundo"._

Estaba que quería llorar. Volteó a su alrededor para ver de dónde procedían las notas y no vio nada extraño. Entonces, se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba…

Y ahí había un Mothim muy familiar…

Lo que sí era extraño era que con sus diminutas patitas iba sosteniendo una bolsa que se veía bastante pesada. Confirmó el hecho de que era pesada cuando el pokémon no pudo más y cayó sobre de ella.

Harley aprovechó para salir de su escondite con manual en mano.

—A eso llamo yo "enterrar a tu ' _amorsh'_ en cumplidos" —fanfarroneó mientras tachaba algo de una lista.

Repentinamente, la pila comenzó a arder… y de ella salió una figura que le puso los pelos de punta. Por una fracción de segundo pudo esquivar el 'lanzallamas' de Blaziken.

May echaba chispas (literalmente) y estaba dispuesta a acabar con toda esa farsa por las malas. Llamó al resto de su equipo: Glaceon, Hippowdon, Delcatty, Azumarril y Cherrim.

—¡Estoy harta! ¡Déjame en paz o te las tendrás que ver con todos mis amigos!

Le costó trabajo conservar el temple ante esa mirada asesina y el brillo en los ojos de sus compañeros ansiando mandarlo a volar por los aires. Tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente.

—Si das un paso más, yo…

—¿Me atacarás? ¿Acaso tienes las agallas para atacar a alguien indefenso?

—¿Indefenso? ¡Déjate de bromas tontas y llama a tus pokémon a combate! —Después de mucho tiempo, comprendía el ímpetu de Ash por buscar batalla, aunque fuese por motivos diferentes.

Harley se cubrió parte del rostro con su sombrero y volvió a dar un paso al frente. Blaziken estaba listo para atacar, aun si su entrenadora no daba la orden.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los pokémon, esto es algo únicamente entre tú y yo —volvió a avanzar.

¿Qué hacer? Aunque moría de las ganas, la moral le impedía atacar a una persona, por muy desgraciada que ésta fuese. Sus pokémon tomaron posturas defensivas y si él le hacía algo no se contendrían, el ser pokémon de concursos no los hacía debiluchos y seguro que le darían la tunda de su vida. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, Blaziken soltó una patada, pero May gritó que se detuviera. La fornida pata del pokémon quedó rozando la mejilla del coordinador. En otro acto sorpresa, llamó nuevamente a sus compañeros a descansar a sus esferas.

May era inocente, frágil y tenía problemas para conciliar con demasiadas emociones a la vez. Por un lado, estaba sumamente molesta con él porque no dejaba de fastidiarla, de hacerla sentir menos… de humillarla mientras el muy sádico se regodeaba con su dolor. Aquello la asqueaba. Por otro lado, algo de todo el asunto le daba… miedo, mas no sabía el por qué. Su 'modus operandi' era el mismo de siempre: pretender amabilidad para que, en un momento de descuido, pudiese clavarle sus venenosos colmillos en la yugular, pero nunca antes había llegado al nivel de justificar su locura "en el nombre el amor". ¿Acaso le molestaba que estuviese corrompiendo la idea que ella tenía de ese bello sentimiento?

¿O era que muy en el fondo temiese lo peor? Que le estuviese diciendo la verdad.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía. Punto.

Seguía confundida, impotente y acorralada. Comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó primero apenas susurrando, luego en tono desesperado—. ¿¡Qué te hice para que me hagas esto!? ¡Yo jamás quise ofenderte! Por favor… ¡Por favor! … Déjame en paz.

Verla así de vulnerable le hizo sentir un inigualable placer. Dejó caer el manual de su mano, se acercó despacio hasta ella y colocó con delicadeza sus finas manos sobre su rostro, dejando pasar un par de mechones de su castaña cabellera entre sus dedos.

—Ya te lo dije, linda, lo único que quiero… —susurró con voz ronca, enviando un escalofrío por toda su columna de May— es que tú pienses en mí siempre, como yo lo hago por ti.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse y a sentirse pesada.

—Harley… yo... no…

Podía sentir cómo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de pavor, había soñado por mucho tiempo el tener un triunfo así en sus manos. Se dejó perder por aquel sentimiento.

—A mí _nadie_ me dice que no.

May sintió que había entrado a un vórtice de vacío por la falta de aire; le dolían los pulmones y sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Los labios le ardían, no con la sensación del fuego, sino la del _veneno_ corriendo por su cuerpo. Le sabían como a sal.

Alguna vez soñó con ese bello acontecimiento, el del primer beso. Tal y cómo se lo había descrito su madre, debía ser uno de los momentos más lindos para cualquier persona. Se había visto a sí misma con un atuendo coqueto, bajo la luz de la luna y el firmamento con el príncipe de sus sueños portando un elegante traje blanco. Se había imaginado el rubor en el rostro de ambos, una sensación cálida y lo especial que debía ser el instante en que sus labios se sellasen.

Y él le había robado aquella ilusión.

Había mantenido los ojos abiertos por el shock, pero en el momento que su mente regresó al aquí y ahora fue cuando miró su rostro. Y no vio nada en él: ni los ojos lustrosos, ni el rosa tiñendo sus pómulos… nada.

Dio un paso atrás. A ese le siguió otro y otro; antes de darse cuenta, se había echado a correr en dirección al acantilado.

¡Maldita sea, estaba seguro de que eso iba a funcionar! Ya pensaría en comprar el enjuague bucal después y se dispuso a darle caza.

Ninguno de los dos notó que, más adelante sobre la ruta, había un cartel de "pistas para entrenadores" con la siguiente leyenda:

 **¡Precaución! No alejarse del sendero marcado. Pokémon extremadamente peligrosos merodeando el bosque del acantilado.**


	4. Cayendo en la oscuridad

Corrió hasta que su cuerpo no dio más de sí. Cayó de rodillas y escupió un hilo de saliva. Secó el par de lágrimas que todavía tenía incrustadas en los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, diciéndose que lo peor ya había pasado.

Más que nada, no deseaba volver a verlo, nunca más. Sabía que no sería posible pero sí estaba dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera en el Gran Festival; de hecho, haría todo lo posible por ganarle de forma honrada y, con ello, hacerle pagar el horrible mal rato que le hizo sufrir. Por sobre todas las cosas, ansiaba llegar a Pueblo Valor; una vez encontrándose con Solidad y Drew, Harley no podría actuar con libertad y estaría a salvo de su locura.

Sacó su MultiNav para ver el mapa de la zona. Para llegar a Pueblo Valor y su lago le quedaba un largo trecho a través de la ruta; debía pasar un par de poblados, la bahía y otra sección de bosque. Pero al hacer zoom notó que había un acantilado que dividía el bosque de la zona alta por donde tenía que pasar y que, si lograba trepar por ahí, se ahorraría más de la mitad de camino. No sonaba descabellado, incluso la Enfermera Joy del último Centro había comentado que normalmente se hospedaban muchos montañistas que subían por mero hobby.

Seguramente él pensaba que ella era una debilucha sin valor como para subir y quizá no la seguiría.

* * *

Se sentía como un completo extraño perdido entre la maleza, y los alaridos lejanos de los pokémon no le hacían sentirse bienvenido en el lugar. Odiaba esa manera de viajar, precisamente esa fue una de las cosas que lo desanimó a convertiste en un entrenador al cumplir los diez; él no quería andar por ahí ensuciándose y arriesgando el pellejo por nada. Prefería viajar en primera clase, ver lugares lujosos como grandes ciudades y apreciaba el poder dormir en una suave cama la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa era la clase de vida que sentía que se merecía. En cambio, ahora estaba perdido en medio de quién sabe dónde manchándose de lodo los zapatos por perseguir a una mocosa que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Buscó la piedra menos musgosa para sentarse un rato a descansar. Cuando su cuerpo se sintió más relajado, su mente comenzó a divagar. Y se preguntó: ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No era exactamente la primera vez que usaba su… "encanto corporal" para conseguir lo que deseaba; en realidad, eso era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, aunque a la mayoría de sus _víctimas_ no se conformaban con un _beso_. Pero sí era la primera vez que se empeñaba de ese modo por querer destrozar a alguien. Y es que estaba _obsesionadísimo_ con hacerle pagar. De las millones de personas que había en este mundo, ¿por qué con May? ¿¡Que tenía esa mocosa que lo traía… _loco_!?

Bah, se dejaría las crisis existenciales para otro día. Llamó a Banette y a un Mismagius que había capturado en Johto fuera de sus pokébolas. Con amabilidad, les pidió buscar el rastro de May en lo que él se despejaba la mente limándose las uñas.

* * *

El acantilado debía tener una altura de cien metros y ninguno de sus pokémon le servía especialmente para poder subir. Se rascó la cabeza pensando si en verdad iba a poder hacerlo o si de plano era mejor regresar a la ruta principal y seguir avanzando. "Tú puedes May, sigue adelante" se decía así misma. Extrañaba que alguien más fuera quien le dijera esas palabras. Extrañaba el ímpetu de Ash, quien parecía poder hacerlo todo. Extrañaba los sabios consejos de Brock que en más de una ocasión la habían sacado de un apuro. Maldición, hasta extrañaba poder pelear con su hermano y que saliese algo bueno de una de sus discusiones. Pero todos sus amigos se encontraban lejos tratando de alcanzar sus metas; la suya se encontraba del otro lado.

Con determinación, comenzó a trepar con cuidado.

Para cuando Harley llegó al punto que le había indicado su dúo fantasmal, May ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido y no, él no iba a terminar empapado en sudor tratando de escalar esa cosa. Mothim podría llegar hasta ella sin problemas, pero ciertamente el 'polvo veneno' la haría caer. Con sus amiguitos incorpóreos pasaba lo mismo; Cacturne a lo más podía dispararle 'misiles aguja' y el resto no tenían mucho que hacer. No era que la imagen mental de la enana cayendo de un barranco para terminar postrada por meses en un hospital le molestara, pero no era la forma que buscaba para vengarse.

—¡Tent! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo antes de que te mates! —Obviamente, ella pasó de su advertencia olímpicamente, estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo que se había prometido—. ¿¡Ahora a parte de cegetas eres sorda o qué te pasa!?

Harley podía escribir todo un libro sobre las cosas que odiaba, pero la que estaba hasta arriba de su lista era que lo ignorasen.

—Anda, cariño, baja. Te perdono por haberme dejado plantado después de haberte confesado mi amor. Si lo haces, te dejaré que me colmes de halagos y mimos.

Qué… desconectado estaba de la realidad. Aquello sólo hizo que May acelerase su marcha. Siguió gritándole un montón de cosas con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso; en una de esas, alzó el rostro y, de lleno, le cayó un puñetazo de fango que alcanzó a manchar su amado traje.

—¡Jodida enana! ¡Una vez que te ponga las manos encima te haré trizas!

Cómo poseído por un pokémon con 'treparrocas' comenzó a alzarse en vertical por la mole de piedra. Claro que, con su condición física, al llegar a los veinte metros el alma ya se le estaba saliendo del cuerpo. May estaba casi encima suyo, pero con otros cuarenta de ventaja. Frente a la chica había una pequeña plataforma de piedra con una elevación que llevaba casi a la cima. Si lograba alcanzarla, en cuestión de minutos podría estar en lo más alto y con suerte poder llegar a su objetivo a la mañana. El detalle que ella no pudo observar, pero Harley sí por la posición donde se encontraba, era que la base estaba completamente fracturada.

—Ey… Espera… ¡No vayas a saltar ahí! ¡Pesas lo mismo que un Wailord[1] y vas a romper la superficie!

May deseó por primera dejar sus modales de lado y decirle una que otra cosa por la que sus padres tendrían que lavarle la boca con jabón. Comenzó a agarrar impulso para dar el salto.

—¡Te digo que te vas a hacer daño! ¡Hazme caso por una maldita vez en la vida!

Con todas sus fuerzas May saltó… y aterrizó sin problemas. Oh, tal vez sí estaba exagerando, al final no paso na…

El montículo cedió con todo y chica.

* * *

Dicen que en los momentos cruciales, cuando no hay garantía de volver a ver la luz del día, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos como si de una película se tratase, pero la realidad es que el miedo consume todo y no puedes pensar en absolutamente nada. Fue un instante en el que el mundo despareció por completo y para ella no había nada ahí…

… salvo su mano sosteniéndola.

Reaccionó. Sus pies aún iban y venían en el vacío y si no hacía algo, pronto estarían estampados contra el suelo.

—Pesas… mucho… Comienza a trepar… no voy a aguantar…

" _No te rindas, May. Nunca_ ". La coordinadora hizo todo por poner sus pies sobre el muro de piedra para impulsarse y casi en un solo movimiento logró estar a la altura suficiente como para sujetarse del borde. Ni se cuestionó la reacción de Harley, pero agradeció que por una vez en su vida no se comportara como el mentecato que era.

—Te lo dije, ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡A ver si empiezas a hacerle caso a tus mayores! —Ok, se lo había pensado muy rápido. Otra cosa que también fue a toda velocidad fue la plataforma donde se encontraban…

* * *

El silencio reinó por un largo rato hasta que la lluvia irrumpió con su incesante sonido. No era la lluvia torrencial de las zonas boscosas, más bien era el tipo de llovizna que se encargaba de mantener alegre y contenta a la vegetación. La sensación de frío le hizo encorvar la espalda y después ir hacia el frente ya que debajo de ella se sentía tibio y agradable… bastante. Comenzó a sentir algo lindo en el pecho, muy similar a cuando amaneces en una gélida mañana de invierno y no deseas despegarte de tus sábanas calientitas. Se sintió como… protegida.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos. Frente suyo se veía más bosque bajo el leve manto de la lluvia. Entonces, decidió bajar la mirada.

—Har… ¿Harley?... ¡Harley!

Lo llamó más veces por su nombre, pero él no se reaccionaba. Por la (ni tan incómoda) posición en que se encontraban, dedujo que había caído sobre él, amortiguando su propia caía. Asustada y temiendo lo peor, se cercioró de que siguiera respirando y, en efecto, lo hacía, pero a un ritmo lento. Luego, revisó que no estuviese sangrando o tuviese alguna herida de seriedad; aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el daño hubiese sido interno. Se quitó encima suyo, se puso de pie y lo contempló como nunca: como alguien desprotegido, sin todos esos aires de superioridad rodeándolo.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, ella, de algún modo, tenía el control de la situación. Y le gustó sentir eso.

Dio un par de pasos levantando algo de agua de los charcos. Se detuvo y volvió a mirar hacia atrás, donde seguía inmóvil. Volvió a avanzar un poco más, pero se detuvo. Apretó el puño, rechinó los dientes y lanzó un suspiro largo y tendido. De su bolsa, sacó la pokébola de Hippowdon y le pidió salir pese a que estaba lloviendo. Cuando se materializó, el tipo tierra bufó de disgusto, pero bastó una palmadita de su dueña para que se tranquilizara.

Le costó trabajo subirlo al lomo del hipopótamo ya que él le llevaba fácilmente unos veinticinco centímetros de estatura; sin embargo, el peso no fue tanto problema porque resultó ser mucho más ligero de lo que se imaginaba. Pobre diablo, seguro matándose todos los días con dietas y ejercicios infernales. Pero ese no era el mejor momento para estar pensando en su vida personal y comenzó a marchar por el bosque a paso lento con su pokémon.

—Sólo hasta que lleguemos al hospital del pueblo…

A pesar de ser primavera, el ambiente se sentía fresco; le preocupaba que, con la ropa mojada, él fuese a enfriarse más de la cuenta. No sólo por eso necesitaban encontrar un refugio lo antes posible, había algo en el ambiente que se sentía enrarecido y le causaba una mala sensación. El grito de los pokémon también le preocupaba; durante su aventura con Ash muchas veces terminó en lugares similares, pero había algo ahí que no le encajaba del todo. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que, un par de metros adelante, había una cuevecilla donde refugiarse. La entrada estaba bastante sucia y apestaba a humedad, pero al menos las ramitas y hojarasca que cubrían el suelo estaban secas y con ellas podría armar una fogata fácilmente.

Después de un rato, Harley comenzó a volver en sí; su ropa seguía húmeda y su cuerpo estaba helado con excepción de su espalda que ardía por el dolor del golpe. Apenas y podía moverse, deseaba ponerse en posición fetal para generar un poco más de calor, pero por más que lo intentó le fue imposible. Fue cuanto sintió algo cálido a su lado; no pudo ver bien quién o qué era porque su visión aún era borrosa y el lugar estaba como boca de Mightyena. Se volteó lo más que pudo para pegarse a esa espalda tersa y caliente.

—May… —Suspiró casi soñando.

—¿Blai? —Le contestó una áspera voz.

—¡Blaizeken! —Respondió él, asombrado.

—¿Harley? —Replicó May, que se encontraba recostada del otro lado del pokémon.

—¿May? —Preguntó el coordinador, confundido.

—¡Blaziken! —Exclamó entusiasmado.

—¿Blaziken? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¡Blai! —Esta vez le pegó un bofetón a Harley.

—¡May! —Reclamó el coordinador.

—¡Blaziken! —Regañó la chica.

—¿Blai? —¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

—¡Esto no tiene sentido[2]! —Gritó May tratando de poner fin a tanto diálogo y regresó a Blaziken—. Disculpa, no quería que pasaras frío… ¿Estas bien?

Harley sólo puso su cara de: "¿Acaso crees que estoy bien, estúpida?" y May rodó los ojos en respuesta. Intentó ponerse de pie para abandonarla a su suerte, pero no lo logró; de hecho, no pudo soportar su propio peso y se golpeó de lleno en el área lastimada. May tuvo que taparse los oídos porque sus gritos agudos le taladraban el alma. Gritaba a todo pulmón que le dolía, que se iba a morir y que todo era culpa de la coordinadora.

—¿Mi culpa? Todo lo malo que te pasa… ¡Es porque te lo mereces, tonto! Eres un tramposo y ya era hora de que recibieras tu merecido.

—¡Tú… pequeña…! ¡Si pudiera moverme te haría polvo!

—¡Hazlo!

—Tienes suerte que no pueda, me duele tanto que apenas y puedo respirar, ¡ni con grúa podría pararme! ¿Y mencione ya que todo es por tu imprudencia, señorita Tentacruel? Tu culpa y sólo tu cul…

Un atemorizante chirrido detuvo su discusión. Venía del fondo de la cueva.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso?

—¡Seguro es un pokémon furioso y hambriento que acabará con nosotros! ¡Voy a morir sin haber sido campeón! ¡Me voy a morir sin haber viajado por todo el mundo! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

—No seas tan dramático…

Se oyó otro estruendo que hizo retumbar la cueva y May, que estaba de pie, pudo percatarse de una sombra al final del oscuro túnel. La paranoia del escandaloso comenzaba a afectarle.

—Harley, no quiero asustarte… pero creo que tenemos compañía…

Su semblante quedó en blanco, ¡era el fin! O tal vez no. De algún lugar, logró obtener el impulso suficiente como para levantarse por detrás de May.

—¡Cómetela a ella, es la que está gorda! ¡Yo sólo soy un fideo que sabe horrible! ¡Llévatela a ella!

¿Con que ni una grúa podría levantarlo, eh? Su rostro mostraba el arrepentimiento de no haberlo dejado en la lluvia cuando pudo. De pronto, sintió algo en su hombro, era su cabeza buscando respaldo. Dijo algo casi tartamudeando:

"No… debí… ponerme de…"

Sintió como temblaba y después se desplomó sobre ella. Genial… tenía a un pokémon furioso frente a ella y a un estúpido desmayado encima. Cerró los ojos como esperando que todo lo malo desapareciera de buenas a primeras…

Y… funcionó. Abrió los ojos y no vio nada más; sea lo que hubiese ahí, se había ido. Tras liberarse, invocó nuevamente a Blaziken para cerciorarse de su corazonada. El pokémon no tardó nada en regresar y negó con la cabeza cuando su ama le preguntó si había encontrado algo.

La lluvia llevaba rato de haber concluido, nuevamente era el reino del silencio. May intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Habían sido los días más caóticos de su vida, seguía confundida y no sabía qué pensar de toda esa situación. Pero, por sobre todo, se sentía sola, ¡odiaba sentirse mal y que no hubiese nadie ahí para confortarla!

" _Se fuerte, May, lo prometiste, se lo prometiste_ ".

Trató de pensar en cosas bonitas y optimistas, pero un sonido agudo se lo impidió. Provenía del coordinador. Había permanecido quieto desde que se volvió a desmayar, pero ahora parecía revolcarse de dolor. Miró su rostro y, aun con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando: ¿era un efecto del golpe? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba fingiendo?

—Harley si… si sólo estas actuando pues…eh… ¡que sepas que no me importa lo que te pase! —Su respiración era errática y seguía retorciéndose sin abrir los ojos—. De acuerdo, me estás dando miedo; por favor, ¡para! —Entonces sujetó su mano y notó que estaba extremadamente fría, hizo lo mismo con su mejilla y lo mismo…

Más frío que un cadáver.

—¡Harley, por favor, despiértate!

* * *

Estás rodeado de completa oscuridad, un mar de noche eterna te engulle en sus aguas. Apenas y puedes respirar y por más que peleas por moverte, sientes que algo te atrapa. Quieres llorar, pero ni siquiera te salen lágrimas. No sabes dónde estás ni cómo llegaste ahí, pero eso no te importa. Lo único que quieres es escapar antes de que sea tarde.

Te viene su nombre a la mente, y le ruegas que te salve. " _May… May_ ". Y entre más gritas, más te consume. Cuando te sientes cansado y dispuesto a rendirte, comienzas a ver una luz lejana. Entonces, sientes que las cadenas negras que te atan comienzan a desvanecerse, no porque estés haciendo algo, sino porque esa oscuridad cede ante la luz.

Una luz brillante, pero no cálida como la del sol. Sino como la de la luna.

Es muy tenue, pero juras que del abismo emerge una voz, una voz que no es tuya.

 _"_ _¿Tú… eres… C…?"_

Lo tienes claro, sólo la luz podrá salvarte[3].

* * *

May continuaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de aquel sujeto tan despreciable que tanto la había hecho sufrir; un par de ellas cayeron cerca de sus parpados y parecía que era él quien lloraba arrepentido de sus pecados. La pequeña le había puesto su abrigo encima con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en calor, la desesperación le había impedido pensar de manera lógica como para haber llamado a su pokémon de fuego como primera opción. Puso su mejilla contra su pecho sujetando su hombro derecho, lo había hecho sin pensarlo y estaba convencida de que hubiese hecho lo mismo si se tratase de algún amigo querido como Ash… o Drew.

Sobre su piel, comenzó a sentir cómo el calor regresaba al cuerpo del chico Cacturne y cómo los latidos de su corazón emitían una melodía más tranquila y reconfortante. No supo si fue él quien efectuó el movimiento o si había sido un acto reflejo de su parte pero, en un instante, terminaron recostados, casi abrazados. Un tremendo rubor invadió su rostro. ¡Oh, Arceus! Si alguien entrase en ese momento seguro pensaría lo peor.

Había visto algo de su lado más perverso, lo había visto indefenso como un Teddiursa bebé y ahora contemplaba en su rostro una serenidad que nunca se hubiese imaginado en él. Su mente tenía demasiadas preguntas yendo de un lado al otro: ¿¡Qué demonios tenía en la cabezota como para actuar de ese modo!? ¿Por qué sólo la molestaba a ella? ¿Era realmente siempre así? Si sólo quería hacerle daño, ¿por qué la había rescatado en el acantilado? ¿De verdad era la malvada bruja de la historia de su vida?

¿Ella le gustaba?

Quería respuestas. Pero, por el momento, prefería descansar y creer que, por la mañana, todo sería mejor.

Esa noche, soñó con una realidad en donde Harley no era tan mal sujeto después de todo.

* * *

[1] Si bien en el anime por limitaciones en la animación todas las pokégirls tienen casi el mismo modelo, en esta historia se asume que May es de las más bajitas de las chicas y que no es extremadamente delgada, sino ligeramente llenita, pero sin ser gorda.

[2] Lo tiene como referencia a la escena: "Janet! Dr. Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky!" de The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

[3] Para facilitar la lectura, además de dar una mayor sensación de inmersión, las secuencias de sueño estarán narradas —en su mayoría— en segunda persona.


	5. El fantasmas de los recuerdos

Te consta que aquello no es un sueño sino un recuerdo. Viajas atrás en el tiempo, a cuando tenías cinco años. Mamá solía decir que eras especial, tanto que te lo creíste. Quizá por eso haber entrado al jardín de niños fue el punto de ruptura en tu vida. Ahí, tus compañeritos no hacían todo lo que les ordenabas y no te decían que todas tus acciones eran… perfectas. Por eso les odiabas tanto. En especial a esa mocosa. La observas nuevamente; la verdad es que no se parece en nada a May, eso fue algo que te sacaste de la manga para convencer al trío de idiotas para que te ayudaran, lo que no te inventaste fue lo que hizo. Revives nuevamente el momento en que ella se comió tu salchichita en forma de Octillery y miras esa sonrisa en su rostro. No puede haber otro motivo más que el que se esté burlando de ti. Sólo lo ha hecho para molestarte y arrebatarte tu felicidad.

Y lloras, corres directo al árbol del patio a desahogar tus penas. Detestas que los demás te vean así porque sabes que te vendrán los insultos: "Eres un llorón". "No aguantas nada". "Mariquita".

Así es como a tu tierna edad dejas de pensar en lindos pokémon de peluche y la sed de venganza se vuelve tu sello distintivo. La vas a hacer pagar.

Se torna todo oscuro por unos instantes para poder contemplar otra escena. Es el festival escolar y a esa mocosa le han dado el protagónico en vez de a ti. "El papel es para una niña, Harley, tú no puedes tenerlo". ¡Vaya limitación más estúpida! A ti no te molestaría ponerte una falda si eso significaba ser el centro de atención.

Horas antes del gran evento, la felicitas con gran hipocresía y le regalas un paquete de galletas para celebrar su gran momento. Emocionada, las devora sin percatarse de que tienen un sabor extraño. Sonríes como nunca al ver cómo tan inocentemente ha caído en tu trampa. No pasa mucho tiempo para que empiece a quejarse de que le duele el estómago y, un poco más tarde, es imposible sacarla del baño. La maestra comienza a cuestionarse si no será mejor posponer la puesta en escena, pero le dices que no es necesario. Le demuestras que te sabes todos sus diálogos y has perfeccionado cada uno de sus movimientos y ademanes. A ella, y posteriormente a los padres de familia, les resulta extraño verte en el escenario, pero rápidamente tu actuación los deja, no callados, sino con la boca abierta.

Tu corazón late a mil por hora. Terminas y el público estalla en aplausos. Las luces cambian de tonalidad, y ahí te percatas que ya no eres un niño pequeño, es una versión adolescente de ti. Y no te encuentras en la escuela, sino ganando tu primer listón como Coordinador Pokémon.

Lo que más te colma de dicha en ese momento… es haber descubierto que tu éxito está en el sufrimiento de los demás. Te has descubierto a ti mismo.

* * *

Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos de golpe ya que la luz lo enceguecía, debía ser casi medio día. Notó que la superficie donde se encontraba era cóncava y eso hacía que su espalda le doliera más. Al primer quejido, la "cama móvil" se detuvo. Hippowdon arrodilló sus patas para que May pudiese alcanzar su lomo.

—¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Buenos días, Harley! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—¿Mejor? ¡Casi me matas, un pokémon intentó comerme, me duele todo el jodido cuerpo, no me he bañado en un día y seguro que debo verme horrible! ¡No sé cómo demonios debería estar mejor!

Eso le sonaba al Harley de toda la vida, así que debía estar bien.

—Emm, sí, bueno… Hippowdon es el único pokémon grande que traigo conmigo, sé que no es lo más cómodo, pero entre más pronto lleguemos será mejor para los dos.

En las siguientes horas apenas y pudieron avanzar un par de kilómetros a través de la ruta ya que Harley no dejaba de quejarse y cada cinco minutos pedía que parasen para tomar agua, para acomodarse o para evitar que el pokémon de tierra lo matase con 'tormenta de arena' cada que le clavaba el tacón de sus botas justo en la nuca. Después de medio día de "May, esto; May, lo otro" la pobre chica tenía ganas de tirarlo por el barranco nuevamente y asegurarse que un Staravia picotease su cadáver.

Ok, estaba exagerando, ¡pero si no se callaba pronto, se convertiría en una prófuga de la justicia!

—¡Urgh, no tengo señal en el MultiNav! ¿¡Cómo se supone que le voy a hacer saber a mis quince mil seguidores lo mal que me tratas, Tent!?

—Respira, May, y cuenta hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres…

—¡Déjame ver si desde el tuyo me puedo conectar a Pidgett[1]! —La chica le entregó su dispositivo a ver si con eso se callaba un rato, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una burla más que molesta— ¡Osea hello! Esta cosa es la versión de pobres que les dan a los entrenadores, ¿En serio no tienes el MultiNav S10? ¡Ay, pobrecita, pobrecita de ti! Si la versión anterior ya está como a mitad de precio. ¿Si te alcanza para comer todos los días? Porque con eso que tragas como pelona de hospicio…

—Setecientos noventa y… Harley… ¡CIERRA… LA MALDITA BOCA… DE UNA VEZ!

El hipopótamo no sabía que su entrenadora era en realidad un pokémon tipo fuego; la revelación le sorprendió tanto que retrocedió un poco, trastabillando en el proceso. Harley perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda, justo en donde tenía más lastimado. Al escuchar el golpe, May supo que algo horrible iba a pasar.

—¡Harley, hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a gritar como ese día! —Podía ver que en verdad intentaba contenerse, pero era inevitable, estaba a punto de dar el grito de dolor del siglo—. Si lo haces, seguramente una horda vendrá tras nosotros —en realidad era que quería perder la audición hasta llegar a vieja y no en ese instante, aunque la posibilidad de enfurecer a un montón de pokémon era real.

Empezó como un quejidito que poco a poco se fue tornando un ruidoso lamento y antes de que se volviera un sonido que los Exploud envidiarían… ¡May colocó una pokébola en su boca! El ¿pobre? seguía convulsionando y revolcándose como gusano, en parte por el dolor, la otra para quitarse a May de encima. Oírla decir "lo hago por tu bien" no le ayudaba a su nula sanidad mental. Tras un rato, terminó exhausto y con la sensación de que se ahogaba.

—Tú… ¡Tú sólo intentas matarme!

—¡Tú eres el que te vas a matar por ser un zopenco!

—¿A quién le dices zopenco? ¡Taruga!

Intentó alzarse para darle la tunda que llevaba días relegando, y en verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo. Ya antes había pasado por una serie de golpes y malestares incómodos, pero era la primera vez que se hacía daño de consideración y no estaba lidiando bien con la situación. De hecho, le recordaba un poco a ese día…

" _Me duele… me duele mucho… ¡Buah! ¿¡Por qué todos son tan malos conmigo!? ¿¡Por qué me odian!? ¡Que sepan que yo los odio más! ¡Buah!"_

Lo peor de todo, es que no había ninguna razón para que hubiese terminado en ese lamentable estado. Apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado; cuando sintió que la tierra cedía, entró en pánico y simplemente se aferró a lo que había, que era esa desgraciada mocosa. De hecho, pensó en usarla como almohadilla para amortiguar su golpe. Para su desgracia, terminó siendo al revés.

Se sentía usado y eso le dolía mucho más.

"Tenía que ser al revés, ¡mierda! Ella es quien tenía que salir herida, no yo. No voy a dejar que se salga con las suya… voy a vengarme, por esta y por todas… la usaré antes de que ella me use a mi…"

May no era tan observadora, ni dentro ni fuera de los concursos. Cuando se trataba de alguien como Drew rara vez podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente. Con Harley le pasaba algo casi inverso: pecaba de ser extremadamente expresivo en sus gestos, pero sus palabras se contradecían tanto con sus expresiones que nunca sabía cómo interpretarlo. Sin embargo, por la manera en cómo estaba reprimiendo ese gesto, tuvo la corazonada de le dolía algo más allá del golpe.

—Creo… que puedo solucionar esto. ¡Hippowdon, usa 'pisotón'!

El pokémon obedeció. Alzó la pata lo más que pudo y la hizo arremeter contra el piso, creando una onda de choque lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlos flotar un instante. May cayó sentada mientras que Harley cayó de 'panza' llevándose un buen golpe en la nariz. Ya nada podía ser peor que eso… ¿Verdad?

—No… te… muevas…

Puso su mano sobre su espalda y el más mínimo contacto le hizo tener escalofríos que no se tomó la molestia en ocultar. Lo que más le aterraba era la sensación de no tener el control con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. También sintió como lentamente le levantaba la camisa…

El berrido que lanzó el coordinador sonó más a… un gemido.

—M-M…May… ah… ¡Q-Qué demó… ah!

¡Wow, sabía que May era una golosa, pero no sabía que era de las que a la primera "entrada" ya estaba deseando el "postre"!

—¡Harley, por Arceus, sólo voy a aplicarte una poción!

—¿Así le dicen ahora?

—¿Decirle a qué?

No sabía si el hecho de que pecara de ingenua le molestaba… o le excitaba… de algún modo.

—Vaya, parece que no estabas fingiendo del todo, tienes varias raspaduras y un enorme moretón: es horrible, verde y morado… Ah, ¡se parece a ti!

—Ja, ja… muy gracioso, Tent.

—Pero descuida, verás que con esto… te haré sentir mejor.

Harley quedó un segundo en silencio para, después, murmurar algo muy bajito:

—May… ah… sé gentil.

—De verdad… deja de actuar tan raro… ¡Y haz el favor de bajar el trasero, que la poción es aplicada, no inyectada! ¡Ah, no seas tan indecente con una chica como yo, por favor! —Gritó la pobre tapándose los ojos, muerta de vergüenza.

El malvado coordinador decidió mandar su mente a otro lado antes de que la situación se fuera a poner de veras "extraña". No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que el aroma del medicamento lo hizo recordar una cuevecilla en la playa de Portual. Había descubierto su existencia una mañana cuando la marea estaba lo suficientemente baja como para poder ver la abertura de piedra desde la ventana de su habitación, en lo alto de la zona marina de la ciudad. La había transformado en una base secreta improvisada y era ahí donde pasaba innumerables horas con la mirada perdida al mar, esperando que con ello le llegara la inspiración para su _proyecto_.

También, era donde se guarecía cuando más solo se sentía.

Aquel día no dejaba de llorar, tenía el brazo bastante lastimado, la rodilla raspada y la mejilla inflamada. Había sido la primera vez que alguien le respondía con los puños.

—Es un idiota, él y todos, yo lo único que hice fue decirle que ese traje no le quedaba. Yo… ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que nadie aquí tenga buen gusto! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

Su llanto se acompañaba de quejidos sobre lo mucho que le dolía y el único consuelo que le quedaba era pensar en la forma de vengarse. Tenía el rostro sobre sus piernas flexionadas, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su short. Apartó la mirada para ver que se trataba de un pokémon.

Se trataba de un Cacnea, lo cual era raro. Sabía que era un pokémon muy común en el desierto que se encontraba bien al norte de la región. Era la primera vez que veía uno en vivo.

—¿Estás… perdido? —El pokémon respondió asintiendo.

Algo sobre el tipo planta le llamó la atención, aunque no sabía decir que era, pero fue lo suficiente como para estirar su brazo bueno. El pokémon se acercó para dejar que lo acariciara.

Pero al tocar su cuerpo, se llevó un buen pinchazo. Gimoteó de dolor y viró a ver a la cactácea con desprecio.

—Tú… ¡Tú también has venido aquí para lastimarme! ¿No es verdad? —El pokémon puso cara de sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos, no había sido su intención hacerle daño.

Cuando intentó ponerse de pie para ahuyentarlo, trastabilló a causa del dolor de la rodilla, fue ahí cuando Cacnea notó lo lastimado que estaba. Quiso acercarse de nuevo pero una piedrita que salió volando de su mano se lo impidió.

—¡Vete, vete! ¡Tú y todos ellos! ¡Déjenme solo!

Cacnea salió corriendo de la cueva, sin escuchar cómo después de unos instantes se arrepentía de sus palabras: Odiaba la soledad, pero más odiaba que la gente no quisiera su compañía por su forma de ser.

No más de media hora después, el cactus volvió a entrar en la cueva. Rezongó y le ordenó que se marchase, pero el pokémon siguió avanzando hacia él. Antes de poder encontrar otra piedra que arrojar, el pequeño verde estiró el brazo. Llevaba consigo una poción.

—¡Ptsé! ¡Acaso crees que soy un pokémon como para usar eso! —El cactus ladeó el cuerpo porque no entendía por qué algo que servía para curar heridas no funcionaría en él. Tomó el objetó y lo contempló unos instantes. La raspadura le dolía bastante y temía que se le fuese a infectar. Roció un poco y comenzó a gritar que le ardía, pero en pocos segundos el dolor desapareció casi por completo. Terminó por aplicarse el resto en donde tenía lastimado.

Después, se quedó contemplando a Cacnea.

—G-Gracias.

Esa fue la primera vez que usó esa palabra sin que nadie lo obligase a decirla. El pokémon saltó de alegría y él mismo se contentó con ese entusiasmo.

—Oye… ¿Quieres ver mi proyecto? Ven.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña libretita llena de dibujos. No eran los típicos garabatos infantiles de pokémon inventados, eran auténticos diseños de ropa inspirado en las criaturas que más le llamaban la atención.

—¡Cuando sea grande, tendré mi propia línea de ropa pokémon y seré muy famoso! ¿Te gustan? —Cacnea expresó su alegría cerrando los ojitos y dando pequeños saltitos— ¡Asombroso! ¡Eres al primero que le gustan, qué felicidad! Cacnea… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Al ver que el tipo planta aceptaba, sintió la necesidad de darle un gran abrazo, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar cómo se había hecho daño al tocarlo. Se mordió primero el labio y después una uña. Cacnea le señaló alrededor de su brazo y ahí notó que, en efecto, no tenía espinas. Con un poco de temor colocó su mano, y al ver que era seguro, se las ingenió para poder sostenerlo.

—¿Sabes, pequeño? Siempre he creído que los Cacnea y los Cacturne son geniales… no como esos Budew y Roselia; son pokémon tontos. ¡Ey! Se me ocurre cómo darle un buen uso a esos pinchos… Ya verán esos cretinos…

Y mientras la imagen de su pokémon sonriente se difuminaba en su mente, la voz de May se hacía cada vez más clara.

—Terminé. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ciertamente, la herida todavía tardaría en curar, pero al menos ya no le dolía tanto. Hundió su rostro en la tierra.

—…Gracias…

No había alcanzo a escuchar la palabra, pero ella se sintió contenta con el hecho de que no la estuviese insultando.

—¿Vez? No fue tan malo, tengo mano para estas cosas —dijo May sonriente sin poder evitar darle una palmadita en la espalda…

El grito debió escucharse como a diez regiones a la redonda, y tampoco tardaron en oírse los rugidos de los Luxray a la distancia. Lo subió como pudo y emprendieron marcha a toda prisa.

* * *

[1]Twitter.


End file.
